Clap Your Hands if You Believe in Me
by P. Took
Summary: When Blaine Anderson is offered the opportunity to run away with Kurt, a charming rent-boy of uncertain age, he takes it and finds himself swept into a seedy underground of jazz, sex and a mysterious white powder called Fairy Dust—and in love.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings_: Substance abuse, sexual activity between minors, and swearing.

_Author's Note_: A new project I've started. A schedule has been set up with myself and I plan to update every Sunday. Hopefully, by having this schedule, I will be able to stay on top of this while staying on top of my college work. I hope you enjoy this.

_Tumblr_: teafortori . tumblr . com

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson lived a normal life with his normal family in his normal upscale apartment on the Upper East Side. He went to school every day with the same textbooks as the day before, the same breakfast digesting within his body, and the same higher-class mentality. The driver would drop him off at the esteemed Dalton Academy for Boys at promptly 7:45 AM, and pick him up at 3:00 PM on the dot. Homework was completed with his three sisters at the ornate dining room table as Wilma, the housemaid, fluttered in and out of the room offering snacks and assistance. Then it was off to fencing lessons, violin lessons, and French lessons. A call from mother and father from whichever exotic city they were visiting followed. Dinner with the three sisters after the call, in which it was time for socializing between the four siblings. The eldest, Mary, spoke of her chemistry exam, Blaine spoke of his fencing lessons, the third youngest, Charlotte, spoke of the new words she learned in her vocabulary studies, and the youngest, Georgiana, sat in silence listening to her older brother and sisters.<p>

Every day the same within the Anderson house. Everyone reveled in the normalcy of it all. It's simplicity mind numbing. This is how the Anderson children grew up and learned to live. They were never to question and never to disobey. Being the estranged children they were, this was no difficult task. Everything, in their eyes, was perfect.

And then Blaine Anderson became bored.

* * *

><p>The streets outside his bedroom window vibrated with the lives of New Yorkers all rushing round because they were all eternally busy. Bright yellow taxis flew by on the inky black streets, horns blaring and head lights gleaming. The murmurings of a few of the people below slipped in through the slight cracks within the bedroom walls.<p>

"Why do you suppose we never go out?"

Mary looked up from her novel with a surprised look. As a way of spending quality time together, for it was Mary's last year before she was to attend NYU in the fall, Blaine's eldest sister had been spending her evenings reading in her brother's room. They never spoke to each other, only acknowledged that the other was in the room.

"What do you mean?" She asked, placing the book on the side table next to the large leather chair she was currently occupying.

Blaine continued to stare out of the window. A woman was standing below the window with her cellphone pressed slightly against her ear. Nothing coming out of her mouth was decipherable, but Blaine continued to watch her anyway.

"We stay indoors at night. Most people go out. Why don't we ever go out?" Blaine inquired, turning to face his sister.

She gave him a scrutinizing look, as if she were trying to read Blaine's thoughts. With a shake of her head, Mary reopened her book and sighed.

"Because we're not allowed."

* * *

><p>Three nights after the incident of Blaine speaking during his quality time with Mary, he spoke again. This time, at dinner.<p>

"I would like to propose something."

Each sibling froze for a half second, but then continued on as if Blaine had never even spoken. Georgiana looked at each of her sisters' faces and then at Blaine.

"You're going to propose?" Georgiana asked.

"An idea," Blaine clarified.

Finally, Mary took her napkin from her lap, daintily wiped the corners of her mouth, and turned to face Blaine. One of her neatly trimmed eyebrows rose as she waited for him to speak.

"I think we should go out tonight. A night out on the town."

Charlotte nearly choked on her soup.

"You cannot be serious, Blaine," Mary whispered.

"I'm completely serious. We do the same things every day. The last time we left this home for any other purpose besides lessons and school was when mother and father took us to dinner for their last night. Even then, all we saw was the inside of the car and the restaurant. I'm bored, Mary," Blaine slumped down in his chair for emphasis.

Mary's face looked nothing short of appalled, and, since she wants nothing more than to be like her sister, Charlotte's followed suit. The silence within the dining area was thick and made it hard for Blaine to breathe properly. Georgiana couldn't keep her eyes still on just one of her old siblings and kept shifting from one to the other to the other and back again. Mary cleared her throat and turned back to her meal. Like a domino effect, soon Charlotte went back to eating, as did Georgiana. Even Blaine followed. It was as if the outburst had never even happened. The only evidence was Mary's following statement of a firm and resounding, "No."

That night, Blaine sat by his window long after Mary had left his room for the night. Once again, he watched the people laugh and talk and live. Their vibrancy and freedom only served to make Blaine's boredom heighten. He looked around his room at his books and the items he had collected throughout the years that make up his room. Nothing interested him anymore. Nothing seemed to be enough. While Mary assured him it would pass, just as hers did when she was sixteen, Blaine couldn't handle it. He wanted out and he wanted out now.

Without realizing it, Blaine had dozed off with his head pressed against the cool glass. He would have most likely had stayed there all night if it had not been for the softs taps against the glass that were continuously beating against his window. Blaine's eyes were blurry with sleep when he attempted to open them. He blinked rapidly and wiped the thin line of saliva at the corner of his mouth.

The streets outside the window were especially dark when he refocused his gaze. Most of the city had gone to bed.

Save for one apparently.

Blaine sat up straight and pressed his face and hands against the glass, peering down eagerly into the street. Directly below his gaze was a boy. His skin, like pearl and ocean's spray, seemed to glow in the fluorescent lights above him. The hair on his head was messy, like it had not been properly combed, but glittered whenever it caught the light. From his view from above, Blaine could see his clothes were worn in, covered in small holes and smudges of dirt. All light greens and bright, bright blues. The smirk on his face made Blaine's insides churn pleasantly.

But what shook Blaine the most were this mystery boy's eyes: full of youth that only a child would have.

When he went to open his window, the boy raised his hand, bent his fingers slightly, and ran off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings_: Substance abuse, sexual activity between minors, and swearing.

_Author's Note_: Thank you so much for reading. It makes my heart go all a flutter. I was able to finish this chapter a tad earlier than expected. Please review if you can. I'd love to hear any and all feedback.

_Tumblr_: teafortori . tumblr . com

* * *

><p>The following night was difficult for Blaine. Both of his eyes stung with lack of sleep and, whenever he blinked, his eyes would fight to stay closed. It did not help that, for another day, he was holed up in the family sitting area watching Charlotte and Georgiana put together the puzzle mother had sent them from Peru. The roar of the fire near his side and the relaxing chair only worked against his battle to remain awake. Mary was sitting on the opposite side of the room eyeing him suspiciously over her book. Another large yawn ripped its way out of Blaine's throat.<p>

"Everything alright, Blaine?" Mary's voice dripped with false concern.

"Yes, quite fine. Thanks," Blaine smiled at her and immediately returned to staring into the fire.

Out of his peripheral vision, Blaine saw Mary rise from her chair.

"I'm going to my room," he said as casually as he could.

"It's only nine o'clock. We are permitted to stay up until ten on Saturdays mommy says," Georgiana reminded Blaine.

"Yes, I know. I'm feeling a bit drowsy. I didn't sleep well last night. So, I will see you all in the morning," Blaine kissed Georgiana and Charlotte on the cheek.

He nodded at Mary and walked out.

When the door clicked closed behind him, Blaine took off running toward his room. Yes, he was tired, but there was a main reason for his fatigue.

The mystery boy.

Blaine had sat up all night at his window, eyes scanning the street he could see from his perch. He hasn't been able to get the image of the boy out of his mind. His smirk, his tattered clothes… His eyes. Blaine was bored, and he believed this boy was sent to him by some higher power to answer his problems. So, he pushed his windows open and situated himself in his previous spot from the night before. He will not miss his chance again.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

Mary peeked her head inside of the room and emerged fully when she saw her brother sitting by the window. The clock on his bedside table read 11:24 PM.

"It's late. You should be in bed," Blaine told her, not once looking away from the practically empty street below.

"As should you," Mary laughed to herself.

"Well, I can't sleep. I'd like to be alone if you don't mind."

Mary tucked a curly brown lock of her hair behind her ear and glanced around the bedroom. A smile lit up her face when her eyes landed on the bookshelf.

"Remember when we were little, Blaine, and mother would read to us every night? I think that's why I enjoy reading so much. I can go on as many adventures as I want and—"

"Go away, Mary," Blaine sighed and moved his body even closer to the open window.

"Listen," she sat herself opposite her brother on the window bench and placed a hand on his knee, "I know… I know how you're feeling right now. When I turned sixteen, I immediately wanted to get out and see everything I could see. Experience everything I could before I had to grow up. This feeling of boredom, of longing, is something you must simply overcome. I did, and I am as happy as could be. You've only been sixteen for a few weeks, so I'm sure the feeling is amplified. Just don't let it get to you."

Blaine finally turned away from the window and looked at his older sister's face. They did not look much different, despite the three-year age difference. Both had their mother's curly, dark brown hair and their father's golden brown eyes. But, he can't end up like her. Staying inside and following their faceless parents' wishes. He simply can't. Blaine sighed and took his sister's hand in his.

"I understand that you care for me, and I appreciate how worried you are. I am fine, Mary. Honestly. And I…"

A soft humming came from the street below. Mary turned to look, but Blaine took her face in his hands and forced her to look back at him.

"I just need to sleep, Mary. That's all. I'll be fine in the morning," Blaine rushed out standing from his seat and leading her to the door.

"Are you sure? We can talk longer if you like. I won't tell—"

"Fine, Mary. I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, Blaine closed the door in his sister's face.

Tripping over his own feet, Blaine frantically dashed back over to the window and grasped the pane. His body leaned slightly out into the night are as he frantically scanned both ends of the street. Empty. Completely and soullessly empty. There was no longer any humming, barely any sound at all. It had to be a trick of his imagination. His mind was just grasping at straws. The hour was even later than the night previous. Blaine was so desperate to escape that his mind was making things up. Hell, perhaps he had made up the entire thing.

"No, you didn't."

Blaine's head connected sharply with top windowpane. Bright spots popped behind his eyelids and a throbbing pain spread from the crown of his head to his toes. He shook his head and forced his eyes to focus on what was in front of him. Clear as day in front of him, balancing on the ledge that ran along the entire building was a vision. A loose white t-shirt with smudged with mud and glitter hung from his broad shoulders and was synched at the waist by a black sweatshirt tied in a messy knot. His eyes skimmed briefly over the matching neon tights, but did not linger when it was clear they left nothing to the imagination. The brown saddle shoes that covered the boy's feet were frayed and had a hole near where his left big toe would be. The entire ensemble was topped off with a green fedora with a bright red feather sticking out of the side.

Nothing had ever looked so lovely and dangerous at the same time.

The boy crouched in front of Blaine's face and slid a cool finger under his chin.

"Eyes up here, soldier. Give a boy the chance to warm up first."

Unknowingly staring at the boy's crotch, Blaine's gaze immediately shot down in shame. But, the boy would have none of that it seemed.

"Hey, now, don't be like that. I'm all for a little fun. How about you tell me your name?"

The boy slid his fingers easily through Blaine's hair. When he didn't look up to meet his gaze, the boy grasped the hair in his fist and yanked Blaine's head up, forcing him to look into his eyes, which were rimmed with sparkling green eyeliner. A shock of pleasure shot down his stomach and the boy simply smirked the same smirk from the night before.

The same seemingly un-aged eyes at the night before bored into his.

"Now, how about you tell me you name?" He purred, his grasp still tight on Blaine's hair.

"B-Blaine. Anderson. Blaine A-Anderson," his nerves stuttering out.

"My name's Kurt."

"Just 'Kurt?'" Blaine asked in a soft whisper.

Kurt leaned closer, his warm, sweet smelling breath fanning over Blaine's face.

"Only 'Kurt.'"

He released Blaine's hair and stood up fully erect, walking away from the window with his arms outstretched as if he were walking on a tightrope. Blaine leaned further out of his window, his eyes locked on the tantalizing sway of Kurt's hips. Once again, his eye snapped down when Kurt glanced over his shoulder. A tinkling laugh floated into his ear. Kurt turned around and gracefully skipped back over to where Blaine was currently hanging outside his window. He stuck out a fingerless gloved hand.

"Come with me."

The words stung Blaine as if they were made of ice. A part of his mind was shouting at him that he was dreaming. None of this was actually real. He had fallen asleep at some point waiting for this very moment. The next morning will be just as the last. The alarm clock will sound promptly at 7:00 AM and he will eat his toast with jam and eggs and cheese with his three sisters. The day will be spent inside, watching his life pass by outside the windows throughout rooms in this jail cell.

Nothing was real.

"Take my hand," Kurt stretched his fingers out, "and come with me."

This was all in his head.

"Let me be your escape."

Fuck it.

Blaine reached out and grabbed tightly onto Kurt's outstretched hand, the warmth of it filling him with the feeling of completion. If this was not real, Blaine will make it real. Climbing out onto the ledge with Kurt, Blaine was able to see much more than what his window allowed. People walking briskly from point A to point B, homeless men and women bumbling along on life's funny journey, and the lights. The lights from the buildings, the sparse stars in the sky, and the moon were almost too beautiful to handle. Blaine latched tightly onto Kurt's left arm in awe, his eyes moving as fast as humanly possible to take everything in.

"This is amazing."

"You look like you've never been outside before. Good thing I came when I did," Kurt chuckled and continued to let Blaine hold his arm in a vice grip.

He dug into his right pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. As Kurt one handedly lit his cigarette, Blaine chanced a look directly down below. It was then it hit him that they were currently sixteen stories above the ground. His grip on Kurt tightened for a different reason.

"H-h-how in the hell did you get up here?" Blaine whispered harshly.

"What? Oh," Kurt glanced down below, "right. I flung this rope over one of these spiky, banister things by your window and then I climbed up."

Blaine suddenly felt lightheaded as Kurt took a final drag of his cigarette and flung it out onto the street.

"Well, are you coming, darling?" He asked picking up the rope and offering it to Blaine.

"W-we can just use the door. If we're quiet, no one will hear us," Blaine pleaded, mostly to himself, as he turned back hopelessly toward the open window.

On the inside, where his bed lay untouched, he thought he was staring into another world. One he wanted to never go back to. Turning back to the street below, Blaine took a deep breath and outstretched his right hand. Instead of the rough texture of bound twine, he felt soft, cool fingers lacing with his.

"Close your eyes," Kurt whispered.

And he did.

With his eyes closed, everything felt ten times stronger. Kurt wrapping his arms around his elegant neck and broad shoulders set fire to his skin. Kurt whispering "Hold on," was the only thing he could hear around him. Kurt's intoxicating smell of gin and smoke made him feel dizzy and his mouth water. And then, he was flying. His body was soaring through the air; on it's way downward. When he chanced a quick opening of his eyes, all he could see was the skin of Kurt's shoulder, smattered with freckles, glitter, and sweat. Blaine felt the sudden need to lick at the skin and taste it on his tongue. He snapped out of his reverie when everything clicked into place and he realized he was on Kurt's back, scaling down his apartment building. He buried his face in Kurt's warm skin once more.

"Just don't open your eyes, darling. We're almost there," Kurt whispered soothingly.

Not soon after, his feet connected with the solid ground below. Blaine opened his eyes, and immediately released Kurt, stumbling over to some shrubbery and expelling the night's dinner all over a defenseless bush. In the back of his mind, he could hear Kurt laughing, but his head was spinning too fast to care. The ground felt cool and safe when he plopped down, and the night air felt calming against the drying sweat on his skin.

"No time to waste. Better be off," Kurt took a pocket watch out of his tights and quickly checked it.

"Off where?" Blaine croaked out as Kurt hauled him to his feet.

Kurt smirked and proceeded to pull him down the dark New York streets.

"Well, I could tell you where we're going," Kurt mused, "but I don't think you'd find it again. Past some dock, down some alley, second slum to the right."

When Kurt turned back to look at his new friend, he couldn't help but smile at his confused, helpless face.

"And straight on into the night."

* * *

><p>After half an hour of twists and turns down streets Blaine had never even known existed, he and Kurt stopped in front of a barred up, metal door. On a street where no one's walking, the two stared at the seemingly closed gateway into wherever Kurt was taking Blaine.<p>

"Are we going in?" Blaine finally asked when Kurt made no sign of moving,

"Wait," Kurt mumbled, letting go of Blaine's hand that he had been holding the entire journey here.

Blaine fidgeted as he stood next to Kurt, who was standing as still as a statue. This was a mistake. There were no street signs, no indication of where he was. What if Kurt was a murderer? What if Blaine had just run away with a psychopath? This was bad. This was very bad. Maybe if he ran now, while Kurt seemed so distracted, he could find the main road and get a cab. They only were running for a half an hour, there is no way they had gotten that far.

A small rectangle of wood slid to the left side of the door and two yellow eyes peered out into the street. Kurt cleared his throat and the eyes shot down to him. A booming laugh sounded from the other side of the barricade, and the door flew open. A large, wide man flung open the door. He had an eye patch over his right eye and a shiny silver lip ring hooked in his bottom lip. The clothes on his back were stained multiple shade of yellow, most densely under his arms. Before he could properly register what was happening, the giant swept he and Kurt up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Kurt!" The giant boomed.

"Yes, hello to you too, Hansel," Kurt squeezed out of his throat, his fist pounding against the meaty flesh of the man's shoulder.

Blaine's eyes began to water from the smell of onions and fried meat.

"Kurt back!" The giant yelled again, his arms tightening around the two boys.

"Hansel! Let go!" Kurt laughed out and smacked the back of the giant's head.

The two boys fell to the ground onto their backs when the large arms finally released them. Kurt dusted off his already dirty clothes and turned to Blaine, sticking a hand out. He took it gratefully and pulled himself off, rubbing his now tender backside. The giant looked on at the two with a goofy smile on his face as Kurt lifted Blaine's hand and kissed his gently. A fire pooled within both of Blaine's cheeks and he looked down at the ground, away from Kurt's smoldering gaze.

"Cute, isn't he?" Kurt turned back to Hansel and smirked knowingly.

"Kurt cute," Hansel grumbled and reached out to ruffle Kurt's hair.

"Blaine cute," he responded deepening his voice to the same obnoxious level as the giant.

Hansel reached out and grasped Kurt's wrist and dragged it over to a very pronounced bulge in his trousers. He wimped slightly and gave Kurt a pleading look.

"Hansel! That's no way to act in front of a guest!" Kurt shouted, pulling his hand back as if he had been burned.

The large man let out a whine of dissatisfaction and felt to grab Kurt's wrist again. Kurt slapped his hand away and gave him a stern look.

"No. No special time for you tonight. There is no special time for boys who are naughty in front of our newest friend," Kurt scolded as if he were talking to a little boy three feet smaller than him rather than the actual eight-foot man in front of them.

Blaine grasped onto Kurt's arm as he felt himself getting sick again.

"Now, look what you've done. Let us in or I will have to punish you," Kurt took Blaine's hand and dragged him past the large sweaty man who was now whining like an upset dog.

The dark hallway Kurt led him down allowed Blaine's mind to finally catch up with is body. He yanked his hand away from Kurt's and froze. Kurt turned around surprised and reached back out to take Blaine's fingers.

"Where are we? You tell me where we are right now. And you tell me who that was and what I'm doing here and why you referred to me as your 'new friend' and-and-and what is happening right now," Blaine's eyes prickled with tears that he tried hard to fight off.

Kurt just smiled and caught Blaine's hand in his, bringing him flush against his body. The oxygen in his lungs vanished and Blaine held tightly onto Kurt's hand, trying valiantly not to stare openly at his full, pink lips.

"Where we go," Kurt whispered, drawing Blaine closer, "the women are wet, in salt water sweat they splash around carelessly. The boys are happy and hot, in their home underground. And, darling, there?"

Blaine's eyes snapped up to meet Kurt's blue-silver eyes.

"You'll never, never be found."

* * *

><p>The lights were dim, even more obstructed by the thick haze of smoke drifting lazily by. Plush red couches and chairs were located in random parts of the room, interspersed with vintage, rickety-looking wooden chairs. At the front of the large, yet crowded room was a small stage where musicians were fiddling away with their instruments, talking and taking occasional swigs of an amber bottle. Beautiful girls and beautiful boys sat on the laps of beautiful boys and other beautiful girls. Some were smoking, some were simply talking, and others had their heads thrown back in ecstasy, their groins grinding hard into the other. Blaine held tightly onto Kurt's hand as he spoke to and older looking man with a large moustache at their spot near the entrance. His eyes grew wider as he tried comprehending what he was seeing, his admitted excitement outweighing the nagging at the back of his mind. Kurt turned to looks at Blaine as the old man walked away.<p>

"See? Nothing to worry about," he squeezed Blaine's hand reassuringly.

"I suppose… But this does not change the fact that you must tell me everything I want to know. This is technically kidnapping. I have to be back in my room by morning, or, I don't know what will happen, but it will be bad. So," Blaine poked his index finger into Kurt's chest as he ranted, "Mr. 'Only Kurt,' while this all may be exciting and, quite honestly, everything I could have asked for since my sixteen birthday a few weeks back, I still deserve to be treated with some respect. And some rent-boy isn't about to treat me with none."

Kurt's eyes were sparkling with unsounded laughter as he stared at Blaine. His bottom lip was caught snug between his two front teeth and his hand holding Blaine's felt much like a vice-grip.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," Blaine warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, okay. Yes, your majesty, sir Blaine. All in good time will you understand exactly what is happening. Follow me, we'll find somewhere… quieter, and we'll learn everything we need to about each other. How does that sound?"

There was something suspicious behind the bright smile and warm eyes that Kurt looked upon Blaine with, but he was not really in any position to disagree. With a nod of his head, Kurt giggled and pulled him further into the room.

"Now, first thing's first, darling. This here? This is the magical, mystical land of Never. A thing of beauty and a thing of sorrow, you'll never find any place better. But, they charge you twice if you want to smoke downstairs," Kurt's voice dropped to a whisper and he rolled his eyes.

Blaine listened with interest, but his attention was drawn to the two pale girls on one of the large, red cushioned chairs that were currently slowly exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Conversations surfaced around them as Kurt weaved them in and around other people, tables, and chairs. Everything was loud and confusing, but with his hand in Kurt's, Blaine had a strong feeling he would be fine. He hadn't realized Kurt has stopped talking until he was standing in front of all of the fellow patrons of the establishment on the stage.

"Look who it is," a gaggle of girls squealed.

"Bon soir!" Kurt shouted into the microphone with a thick French accent and every face turned to the front of the room.

"Kurt!" Everyone yelled and rose from their chairs, gravitating toward where Kurt and Blaine were standing.

"Some friends," he whispered to Blaine, shaking hands with the people who had gathered around.

Kurt jumped off the stage, his hand still securely wrapped around Blaine's. He was still getting greeted as they made their way to the back of the room where a small bar was located. Blaine's eyes caught a stairwell heading down to what could be a basement in the far corner were an aqua blue light was shining, but Kurt pulled him forward and it was gone from his sight as quickly as it came.

"Now, Tootles' set you up at the counter," Kurt told Blaine, pounding his fist on the countertop bar, "Two gins!"

A small boy with a humble sort of face sprung up from below the bar. His red hair fell into his eyes, and his pale skin was shiny with sweat and red with arousal. Blaine couldn't determine the boy's age, much like Kurt, but he assumed he was young, younger than Blaine even. When Tootles' eyes found their focus, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Kurt! What the fuck, man? When did you get back?" He all but leapt over the counter to pull Kurt into a tight embrace.

"Right now. The adventure took a lot longer than I thought. I had to make a detour at one point to pick up something," Kurt winked at Blaine as he spoke to Tootles.

"Nice… Really, nice," Tootles eyed Blaine openly, which made Blaine shiver with embarrassment.

"Back of, man. I know you have one of Big Chief's daughters under there, so don't even thing about it."

As if on cue, a young girl with skin the color of copper and hair black as ink popped up next to Tootles. Her hair was in two long braids and there was paint markings covering her face. At the corner of her mouth, there was a small dribble of something white and pearly. She swiped a neatly manicured thumb across it, turned to Tootles, and stuck her thumb into his mouth. He moaned obscenely and began to greedily suck on the girl's thumb. Blaine's jaw fell open and he looked on with mortification and interest. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Kurt slapped the counter top sharply, and the two flung apart.

"Tiger Lily, so _fucking_ great to see you again," Kurt said with false sweetness, "but please go off and be an exhibitionist somewhere else? And, Tootles? I asked for two gins."

Tootles leaned down and gave Tiger Lily one last kiss before pushing her out from behind the bar. Her clothes resembled that of a Native American girl Halloween costume, complete with beaded moccasins. She walked up to Kurt, stuck her tongue out, and shoved by him. He scoffed and guested obscenely with his hand to her as she walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

"Two gins."

Kurt forced the small glass into Blaine's hand. The liquid was clear, with bubbles rising up quickly from the bottom. A thick lime slice floated with the ice cubes toward the top of the glass. He glanced shyly at Kurt, who was currently downing his glass with a fixed look of determination. Blaine looked back down at his glass, and lifted it to his lips. Before he knew it, he was choking on what had to be liquid fire. Kurt laughed out loud and clapped Blaine on the back repeatedly.

"Wow, you really have never done anything, have you? Take it slow. No need to rush."

Blaine looked back at him, his eyes blurry from the tears that had sprung into his eyes. Kurt lifted his glass to his lips again and took a sip, making sure Blaine was watching carefully. Blaine looked down into his glass, glaring at it for a second, before lifting it to his lips once more. This time there was less burn and more of a warming sensation. The liquid stung slightly going down, a combination of the alcohol and the tonic water, but after that, it felt quite nice. His blood was thrumming through his system, warming his entire body and making his stiff muscles relax. Blaine took another sip and giggled slightly.

"See? There you go, darling," Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Blaine grinned stupidly up at the boy and took a larger sip. He looked around at the people lazily as he polished off his drink. More people had filled in then before and the atmosphere was a lot more personal. People touching, all breathing each other's air. When he emptied the glass he turned to Kurt with wide eyes and held up his empty cup whimpering pathetically. Everything was fuzzy and warm around him, and Kurt looked so soft and friendly, especially when he took his empty glass to the bar and got it refilled. Blaine took this one slower, wanting it not to disappear again.

"What is everyone doing here? What's going on?" Blaine slurred out, turning to Kurt.

"Slightly on the sax plays a tune," Kurt informed him, craning his neck over the hoards of people toward the stage.

Blaine followed suit and stood on his tiptoes to get a better eye on the stage. There, in the center, was a young boy with a sharp face and sandy blond hair. He was holding a shiny saxophone that had Blaine's fuzzy, slow mind swimming with happiness. And when he started playing, everyone within the room turned and listened. It was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever heard. Besides Kurt.

"He good. Kind of a dipshit, bit he means well. But, that bastard has some magic hands," Kurt laughed to himself, "I should know."

Blaine turned to him with a confused look and drained his glass. Kurt took it from his hand, placed it on the bar counter and dragged Blaine down another hallway. The sound of the saxophone followed them faintly as they passed door after door. Kurt stopped suddenly and turned back to face Blaine. He pointed to a door on his left that had darts sticking out of it and a heart with an arrow with it painted on with bright red paint.

"You want dust, talk to Curly. You want laughs," Kurt pointed to the door on the opposite side, which was splattered with different colored paints that was reminiscent of a Jackson Pollock, "see the Twins."

Even though he didn't fully understand, Blaine nodded and ran his finger over the splattered paint.

"What exactly is this place, Kurt?"

He shrugged.

"It's a vile life of sex, jazz, and sins."

Suddenly, two boys with messy brown hair and identical faces burst from the door on Blaine's left and threw their arms around Kurt. The two began singing loudly, laughing, and swinging Kurt side to side.

"_Where we go, there's no sign of time, 'cept the clock on the stands!"_

_ "But, you won't hear a chime!"_

_ "Some bastard ripped off its hands!"_

_ "No one comes to check up, 'cause ma and pa ain't around!"_

_ "And, darling, there,"_ Kurt joined in for the last verse, grinning proudly at Blaine, "_you'll never be found!"_

The three fell into a heap of laughter. From the right side of the hallway, the arrowed heart door cracked open and a rather large boy with puffy cheeks and neatly gelled hair stuck his head out to see what all the commotion was about. When he spotted the three boys on the ground, he immediately smiled and fell to his knees, picking Kurt up out of the mix.

"Kurt, my lovely, Kurt," he slowly kissed Kurt on the lips and nuzzled his nose.

"Hi, Curly," Kurt sighed and kissed him once more.

"Hey! What about us, Kurt?" One of the twins pouted.

"Yeah, we missed you too," the other joined in, crossing his arms.

Kurt turned in Curly's arms and raised an eyebrow at them.

"You want a kiss, then?"

The two boys froze for a second before turning to each other pulling faces of disgust. Kurt sighed and shook his head before turning his attention back to Curly. The large boy leaned forward and whispered something into Kurt's ear that caused him to squeal and slap Curly lightly on the arm. Blaine's feeling of anger and jealously felt so strong, it was irrational. It must have been the drink Kurt gave him.

"Boys, this is Blaine," Kurt shifted and held his hand out to Blaine who took it out of instinct.

"Kurt! Kurt, you have a new one? Oh, Kurt, he's wonderful!" Twin One exclaimed and pulled on Blaine's free arm.

"Yes, Kurt. He's so beautiful. Can he be ours? Please? Curly has you already. We don't have anyone," Twin Two stuck out his spit-slick lower lip and sniffled.

"Don't act like we don't know what goes on with you two when the doors are closed," Kurt gave both of them a stern look and they back away from Blaine reluctantly.

Curly looked slightly upset.

"You have found another, Kurt?" He leaned in and began kissing Kurt's neck.

"I have. I saw him when I was on my adventure out in the real world and you should have seen him, Curly. Up there in a high tower like a prince, so sinfully beautiful and just asking to be taken. So, I did. I took him," Kurt looked up Blaine with pride as he reached up and ran his fingers down the side of his face.

"I guess I should have know this would happen. You are growing up, after all," Curly slapped Kurt's bottom sharply and grinned when Kurt shrieked.

"Did you tell him, Kurt? Did you tell him everything?" Twin One moved toward Blaine again with a mesmerized look in his eyes.

"No, not yet. I was going to, but you bombarded me," he smiled and ran his fingers affectionately through Twin Two's hair.

"We missed you, Kurt," they said in unison.

Kurt kissed Curly once more and extracted himself from his hold. Blaine glared at Curly slightly, but immediately relaxed when Kurt slid his arm around his waist. The three watched as Kurt led him down the hallway to one of the last doors on the right. There was a carved in wooden sign saying "Keep Out" nailed to the top and a make shift peephole drilled into the middle of the door. Kurt opened the door and led Blaine inside. There was a hammock made out of a sheet in the corner of the room near the window and the floors and walls were littered with maps of various towns and countries.

"Sit down anywhere," Kurt said removing his hat and tossing it onto the hammock.

Blaine simply sat down where he was standing and smiled up at Kurt with a dazed look in his eyes. Kurt chuckled and walked back over to him, sitting down directly across from him.

"So, you wanted answers."

If he were being honesty to himself, Blaine would have acknowledged that he had completely forgot about wanting answers. That magical drink Kurt gave him made him forget almost everything. He felt loose. He felt sexual. He needed more of that drink.

"Well, okay. I'll do this how it was done to me, I guess. I was the first, you know. Anyway, I'm Kurt, just 'Kurt' because I don't know anything else besides that. I have no parents, none that I know of anyway. I came here when I was smaller. The Faerie Queen found me. She's kind of like our mother, looks after all of us. The Lost Boys, I mean. That's Curly, the Twins, Tootles, Slightly, Nibs, and me. You don't know Nibs, yet. He's great; you'll love him. But, back to the explanation. So, I go off on these adventures a lot. I just leave and explore. Sometimes I'm gone for a really long time. I'm looking for something. I don't know what, but I know I am. Anyway, when I was coming back from a journey a couple weeks back, I saw you. I passed by your window. And, I can't even describe it.

It must have been just like what happened when Curly first saw me. Or when Twin One saw Twin Two. I wanted you. So, when the time was right, I took you. I knew you would come. I've seen that face before on people, that face of having no life inside your heart. It's how I found the other Lost Boys. I save them from being lost."

Blaine looked on in fascination, all of this sounding like some elaborate storybook plot line that Mary would read.

"I bring them here," Kurt gestured around grandly, "to Never. That's what the Faerie Queen calls it. She takes us in and let's us live here. This hallway is for the Lost Boys. Upstairs are where the Pixies live, and downstairs are the Mermaids. And we all live here and we all love each other and we all show that we love each other."

Kurt leaned forward and placed his hand on Blaine's pajama bottom clad knee.

"That's why I brought you here, darling. To let me keep you and show you I love you. To save you. This world of Never is what you want, like every other Lost Boy. And that's what you are."

He learned in closer, his lips inches from Blaine's. Without realizing it, Blaine's eyes slid closed and he leaned in a fragment closer to Kurt. His breath of gin and smoke was his oxygen. Everything was spinning. He didn't know what was happening. And then Kurt was leaning way. Blaine opened his eyes to see Kurt on the other side of the room, lifting up a loose floorboard and digging around inside. His insides clenched and he suddenly felt extremely embarrassed. There was no reason to think Kurt would kiss him. They had only just met. When Kurt came back, he had a tiny bag full of white glittering powder in his hand.

"If you want a troll distraction, this powder here," Kurt tossed the bag lightly, "will do the trick. Clears the mind's inhibitions. Makes you feel, Make you fly."

Kurt poured some onto the skin of the back of his hand and lifted it to his nose, inhaling sharply. Blaine watched, unable to look away.

"This shit gets you high."

He took Blaine's hand and poured the same amount onto his hand. Kurt lifted the hand to Blaine's nostrils and nodded. Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled just as Kurt did. It stung slightly and caused his eyes to water, but then everything went dark around him.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke the next morning in his bed. The streets below a low murmur of horns and people slowly drifted into his room. Everything around him hurt. The lights hurt. The smell of breakfast hurt. The knocking coming from his door hurt. The clock on his bedside table read 8:45 AM.<p>

"Blaine William Anderson. It is way past the time you are supposed to wake up. Get yourself in that bathroom, freshen up and get yourself to the breakfast table immediately. Your two other sisters and I will not wait any longer," Mary said sharply, slamming the door shut as she left.

The covers fell from his body onto the floor with a thump. He forced himself out of the warm comforts of his bed, his headache amplified by his body moving. A groan rumbled deep in his chest as he shuffled over to the bathroom flicking on the light switch. In the mirror, Blaine saw a version of himself he had never seen before. Bloodshot eyes, shallow looking skin, dark circles imprinting themselves within the bags his eyes were carrying, and a smile. A smile that fell immediately when reality hit him like a steel freight train.

A dream. It was all just a dream.

There was no way it was humanly possible Kurt had been able to get him back to his home before Mary woke up. Granted, he couldn't remember much, but that's what happens with dreams. You wake up, and they vanish.

Blaine began unbuttoning his pajama shirt with sluggish, clumsy hands. He wasn't sure how late he stayed up waiting by the window last night, but he can't do it anymore. Not only was it pointless, but also this lack of sleep is going to hurt him in the long run. Blaine turned on the tap of warm water, cupped his hands, and splashed it haphazardly over his face. The water woke him up slightly, and helped him feel slightly fresher than he did before. When he looked up at his reflection once more, however, he was shocked awake.

On his chest, scrawled out in black marker were two words:

"_**Tonight, Darling."**_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are welcome.<em>


End file.
